Christina
by HolaChica
Summary: Christina is Ron's cousin with a blurry pastAt hogwarts a prophesy about her is uncovered. Will Draco find love and happiness? will sirius find the family he thought he'd lost? plz r
1. Default Chapter

Fifteen years from now  
Together must come,  
Together will come  
Fire and Ice,  
The snake and the cat.  
The heir of The great Slytherin  
And The heir of The great Griffindor.  
Two unlikely allies  
To fight in a war  
To end all wars. 


	2. Blue fire at the breakfast table

A/N- ok firstly I would like to say that English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes I make. Secondly I have a bad habit of writing "u" instead of "you" and spell check doesn't pick up this mistake so I will go through the chapters and correct this. Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters I only own Christina and the plot.

It was early morning at the burrow, around 9 :00am, and the entire dining room table was occupied by a bunch of tired but still happy and laughing teenagers. There were the Weasleys, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny and then a couple of non-Weasleys mainly Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood. They were all talking happily about the year to come and all the things they had done over the summer. They were alone at home since Mrs Weasley had to go do some shopping.

Harry, Hermione and Oliver had all arrived that morning and were going to be staying with the Weasley's for 3 days until school started again. Fred and George would be starting 7th year, Harry, Ron and Hermione's 5th year and Ginny's 4th year. Oliver would be going back to Hogwarts to be the new flying instructor because Madame Hooch was retiring.

"Did you hear about the Quidditch match between the Golden Goats and the Black Nights? (A/N: I made these up) It was incredible!!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh I wonder who will be the new Defence against the dark arts professor this year." Said Hermione.

Fred and George were talking about the new jokes they had developed and were already making mental lists about who they should play their pranks on. Everyone was having a great time until……..

"TWINS!!!" came a loud, sharp cry from upstairs.

"umm we best be off." Replied Fred looking at his wrist at a non-existent watch.

"yes.. um something we need to do." said George standing up.

"If you like your noses the shapes that they are you will sit down NOW!!" the voice came from a fairly tall girl standing at the entrance to the dining room, her wand pointing at the twins. The twins sat down so quickly that the chairs might have given way. Now this scene might have looked normal except for the fact that this girl's hair was bright orange and sticking up at odd angles.

"Give me the counter curse to this NOW!!" she shouted pointing to her hair.

Harry, Hermione and Oliver looked quite confused but Ron and Ginny looked highly amused and Fred and George looked scared beyond all comprehension.

"Oh come on Christy it was only a joke." Fred said meekly.

"Yeah, now you look like a real Weasley." said George.

She gave the twins a death glare that could have melted ice and waved her wand in front of her and the twin's hair burst into blue flames. The flames did not seem to hurt them but it did look extremely ridiculous.

Fred got up and muttered, "Fine you win." he pointed his wand at her and said "finite incantatum"

"Nice try smart guy but a I already tried that one and it doesn't work. Now give me the real counter curse." She said glaring at the twins.

"Darn. Finite inflamaré cheveux." Muttered George.

At once, the girl's hair changed from being bright orange to being a dark mahogany brown. It fell to her shoulders ad framed her face, contrasting nicely with her bright blue eyes. She pocketed her wand in the back pocket of her corduroy jeans and fluffed her hair. Harry immediately thought that she looked incredibly familiar but cast the thought aside.

"Thank you" she replied sweetly "Do not mess with my conditioner again."

Fred cleared his throat and pointed at his head, which was still blazing with bright blue flames, he gave her a look of pure innocence and then looked at George whose expression was identical to his twin's. The girl laughed slightly and blew at Fred's head and then at Georges extinguishing the flames.

She then turned to the rest of the table and said "Morning everyone"

There was an awkward silence and then Ron cleared his throat "This is Christina our cousin, Christina this is Harry, Hermione and Oliver." He said pointing to each in turn.

"Hi" she said waving her arm in front of her.

She sat between Ron and Hermione and was introduced a little less vaguely by Ginny.

"This is Hermione Granger, top of everyone of her classes." Hermione blushed and shook Christina's hand.

"This is Harry Potter. I think you know about him." Harry smiled and shook her hand over the table.

"And lastly this is Oliver Wood. He is going to teach at Hogwarts." Oliver shook her hand over the table as well (he was sitting next to Harry). Christina started buttering herself a piece of toast when immediately Hermione started asking school related questions.

"Which school do you go to?"

"Oh this year I'm going to go to Hogwarts." Christina replied

"Oh really where did you go to school before." Harry asked

"I was sort of home schooled by a tutor."

"Why?"

"Well my mother thought it would be better that way and I would get the benefit of having the teacher pay full attention to me." She replied

"What did your father think about it?" Hermione asked

"I never knew my father." She replied shortly as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"Oh im so sorry.... " Hermione began to apologise.

"Don't be sorry. If anyone should be sorry, it should be him he's the one that left." She said not lifting her gaze from the table, Christina was obviously getting flustered and she cursed under her breath. She turned to Ron, changing the subject completely, asking "Are we going shopping today for the school supplies and stuff?"

"Yeah. Mom said when were done we can go. This year she decided to lighten up a little so we can go on our own."

"Ok. Well I'm going to go finish getting ready." Christina replied getting up and leaving the room, her untouched piece of toast still sitting in her plate half buttered.

"Urgh I feel like such a fool." Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry Mione you didn't know. Besides she will be ok." Replied Ginny "Well I guess we better go get ready as well Hermione. We'll meet u guys down here in 15 minutes okay?"

Ginny and Hermione went upstairs. They walked into the room just as Christina finished brushing her hair. Ginny's room, which the three girls would be sharing, was fairly cramped. There was one single bed where Ginny would be sleeping, the couch which Christina had already claimed, and then a mattress for Hermione.

"Are you guys nearly ready?" Christina asked after about 20 minutes of hair brushing; make up applying and just plain fussing.

"I'm done." Hermione replied.

"Me too." Came Ginny's response.

Christina linked arms with both girls and they walked down the stairs.

"About sodding time." Ron said annoyed.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	3. Diagon Alley and a Pillow Fight

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or any of the Characters I only own Christina and the plot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"About sodding time." Ron said annoyed.  
  
The girls all laughed and continued into the living room where they went to The Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley using floo powder.  
  
"Woah." Was the only word that Christina could think of to describe it when they got outside the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Pretty cool huh?" Oliver said.  
  
"Its amazing."  
  
"Come on Christina" Ginny said pulling at her arm. The three Girls linked arms once again, then they were talking like they had known each other for years instead of less than an hour.  
  
"We'll meet you guys back here for a drink in about an hour." Hermione called over her shoulder.  
  
"Try not to get into to much trouble." Christina said and Fred and George saluted them.  
  
The girls shopped for all their school supplies and then browsed all the clothes and robes and jewellery while the guys found their school supplies and then went to the Quidditch supply shop and then to the joke shop.  
  
About an hour later the three girls got to the Leaky Cauldron and saw the guys at a nearby booth and they had already gotten them drinks, a round of Butterbeers. Christina, being in the lead of the group of three, shifted in next to Oliver and the rest followed. Christina sipped the Butterbeer thoughtfully while catching parts of different conversations. Hermione and Ginny were discussing what they had bought and Harry, Ron and the twins were in a heated debate over which Quidditch team was better. Christina rolled her eyes and turned to Oliver "So how is it at Hogwarts?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well what are the people like? How are the classes? I have only heard about Quidditch from my cousins. It's Quidditch this and Quidditch that. Oh by the way what are you going to be teaching?"  
  
He gave her a sly smile. "What does that look mean?" she asked  
  
"Quidditch" He replied still smiling.  
  
"Quidditch?" Christina asked lifting an eyebrow in a way only she could. "I'm going to be teaching Quidditch. It is actually called flying class or something like that but I want to bring more Quidditch into it maybe even a little theory."  
  
"Oh ok. Wait so that means I am going to have to play Quidditch? It isn't optional?" She asked slightly panicked.  
  
"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Oliver replied laughing.  
  
"Ok thanks." She replied trying to her he relief by taking another sip of Butterbeer.  
  
"It's probably time to go." Ginny said looking at her watch.  
  
They finished their drinks and gathered their things. They then used the fire places provided by the Leaky Cauldron to floo themselves home.  
  
When they got home they were exhausted. They all flopped down in the living room. Harry, Ron and Christina were all sitting on the big three-seat sofa.  
  
"Wheeeeee!" shouted George as he jumped and landed on the three so he was now lying across their laps.  
  
"George what the h.." Ron shouted.  
  
"Argh George you weigh a ton." Christina said trying to wiggle herself out from under him.  
  
"Now that's just silly. Have you ever lifted a ton?" He asked turning to her. She just laughed and continued trying to get out.  
  
"Ok this requires teamwork." Harry said "On the count of three. One.two.THREE." On the count of three they pushed George and he fell off the couch with a thud.  
  
"I'm going to go pack my trunk." Christina said standing up.  
  
"What for? You still have 2 days." Fred replied from the other side of the room where he and Oliver had started playing a game of Wizards Chess.  
  
"I guess your right. But I can't wait to see an old friend of mine." She said stepping over George who was still lying on the floor, now on his back with his hands folded under his head.  
  
"Old friend? What's her name?" Hermione asked, "We might know her."  
  
"M.WHOA" As Christina started saying the name and walking towards Fred and Oliver to watch their game, George grabbed her foot and she fell forward onto the carpet.  
  
"Ouch." She said as she dusted herself of still sitting on the floor. "Haven't you learnt your lesson." She asked exasperatedly. She stood up "Squire Ron pass me my sword."  
  
"Sword?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"A pillow a pillow. Pass me a pillow." She said gesturing with her hand. Comprehension dawning on him, Ron passed her the pillow. "Ha Ha!" she shouted and jumped toward George and hit him square in the stomach with the pillow.  
  
"OOF!" He grabbed his stomach then grabbed a pillow, and threw it at Christina hitting her square in the face. Within in minutes there was a pillow war between everyone in the room.  
  
"Guys maybe we should stop. We could break something or someone could get hurt." Hermione said moving away from the group.  
  
"That's right." Fred said standing up. "Its all fun and games until someone gets hurt..."  
  
"..then its hilarious." George said standing next to his brother pretending to act mature.  
  
"Come off it George." Harry said as he hit him with a pillow from behind. Everyone was having a great time and there were feathers everywhere from the pillow that ripped then they heard the kitchen door opening.  
  
"Oh no mom." Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny you go stall her while we try to clean this up." Christina said. Ron was already stuffing feathers back into the pillow and Christina waved her hand over the pillow's tear sealing it up seamlessly. No sooner had Mrs Weasley walked in and she saw a very unnatural scene: a bunch of teenagers sitting around innocently. She looked sceptically and then said " So how did it go at Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Good."  
  
"It was amazing."  
  
"Ok. I'm going to go make us some lunch." She said as she walked out.  
  
As Mrs Weasley left there was an audible sigh from everyone in the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Plz read and review it really does make writing this worth it Thanks a million.) 


	4. The Ride to Hogwarts

''HURRY UP VIRGINIA!" Ron called, using Ginny's full name to show he was serious.  
  
"Keep your hair on Ronald, I'm coming." She called as she came down the stairs.  
  
It was two days after the pillow war and everyone was getting ready to go to Kings Cross station to leave for Hogwarts.  
  
"Ok let's go or you'll be late." Mrs Weasley said as she ushered them all outside. Mrs Weasley was always flustered the morning before her children returned to Hogwarts. It was a sad time for her, having to put her children's safety into the hands of someone else and not being able to see them for a long time. It was enough to cause any mother pain.  
  
When they stepped outside they saw a small, beige beetle with Mr Weasley leaning casually on the hood.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me. Right? Tell me this is a joke cause there is no way we are all fitting into that piece of junk." Christina said as she dropped her trunk unbelievingly.  
  
"Oh don't worry," Mr Weasley said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh I worry." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"I've charmed it so you will be able to fit easily into it.  
  
They had all put their luggage down and left Mr Weasley to pack it into the trunk.  
  
"Whoa it is huge." Oliver said as he stepped in. There was now enough space for all eight of them to fit easily into the back seat although you would never be able to tell the difference from the outside.  
  
"Its like a Limo." Harry said.  
  
"Limbo?" Ron asked confused again as he frequently was. "Isn't that a type of dance?"  
  
"No Limo. As in Limousine, which is a big car that famous, rich people usually ride around in." Christina answered matter-of-factly "Hey Harry maybe it has a mini bar."  
  
Harry just laughed at this.  
  
"How do you know so much about muggles anyway Chris?" Fred asked using her nickname.  
  
"I don't know. I just find them extremely interesting. The way they managed to survive and live lives of luxury without the use of magic is absolutely fascinating." She answered. "Plus my mom had a lot of muggle items in the house and we lived a lot like muggles."  
  
"Your mother, was she a muggle?" Hermione asked as she shifted into the car.  
  
"No. She just found them interesting."  
  
"Oh." Ginny was the only one still not in the car and she was handing everyone their cages with animals, which everyone balanced carefully on their laps. The ride to Kings Cross was spent without much talking, probably because everyone was to tired to keep an interesting conversation going. When they finally arrived at Kings Cross they said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Stay safe." Mrs Weasley said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry mum. We will." Ginny said hugging her mother.  
  
They then discreetly slipped through the wall between platforms 9 and 10, which brought them out onto platform nine ¾. There was the Hogwarts express in all its glory.  
  
"Come on we better hurry up. Its about to leave." Hermione said as they hurried onto the train, before getting on they handed their luggage to a man that would be packing it in. Oliver went off to the teacher's compartment. The rest found a compartment to themselves. After a while Ginny went off with a bunch of her friends from her own year and Fred and George had gone off to look for unsuspecting victims for their new invention: blow up bubblegum which blew up in a persons face as soon as they blew a bubble. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been clever enough to decline anything the twins offered them and had saved Christina from a very embarrassing moment when she had nearly accepted a canary cream.  
  
After about half an hour, Hermione jumped up suddenly. "Oh my goodness! I'm supposed to be in the prefect compartment."  
  
"You're a prefect?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes. Somehow it slipped my mind. I really have to go. Ill see you guys later." With that she ran out of the compartment.  
  
"How could she have forgotten something like that?" Christina asked amused. Ron on the other hand was sitting in the corner with a very sulky expression plastered on his face. "Don't tell me your mad about not getting a prefect badge."  
  
"Its not that." He said sighing.  
  
"Well what is it then?" Christina asked getting up and sitting next to him.  
  
"Its just. well. I hate the way Hermione takes being so clever for granted. You know?"  
  
"No I don't know."  
  
"Well I cant help feeling that I'm not really going to achieve anything in life. I mean I don't have good Quidditch skills, I'm not clever and I'm a walking accident."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Yes I' am."  
  
"Argh Ronald Weasley. You're considerate and kind and You're the best chess player I've ever seen."  
  
"Pfft." He made a sound of utter disbelief. "How is that ever going to help me."  
  
"It saved us in the first year. Remember?" Harry said moving so he was now seated on the other side of Ron.  
  
"What saved us."  
  
"Your chess abilities."  
  
"Oh yeah." Ron said brightening up.  
  
"And besides even if you don't become a famous Auror or a Quidditch player you could always become famous because of your looks. I hear the ladies are totally going for the whole red head thing." She said smiling as she ruffled his hair. Immediately as she did this Harry noticed the familiarity again. She reminded him of someone he knew but he just couldn't place the person.  
  
"Thanks you guys." He said laughing. "Anybody up for a game of exploding snap?" he said producing a pack of cards.  
  
"No thanks. You two play. I'm going to find the bathroom and see if Hermiones done with the prefect thing." Christina said getting up to leave.  
  
"Ok"  
  
As soon as she left Harry asked "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Christina, she reminds me of someone."  
  
"Who does she remind you of?"  
  
"That's the thing I don't know."  
  
"Oh she doesn't remind me of anyone. Definitely not a Weasley. She looks nothing like a Weasley."  
  
"From whose side of the family is she?"  
  
"My dad's. Her mother was his sister. Apparently, she takes after her father." He replied very uninterested.  
  
"Do you know who her father was?"  
  
"No. I think she knows but she won't tell anybody. Like she knows his name but she still goes by the name Christina Weasley instead of Christina Whatever his surname was." "Oh ok"  
  
"Why so interested?" Ron asked looking at his friend.  
  
"No reason." He said a bit too quickly to convince Ron. "Your turn to go." He said trying to change the subject.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christina was walking along the train back to her compartment when a tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around.  
  
"Hello. I'm sorry to bother you but I lost my toad Trevor. Would you mind helping me find it?" Came the voice from a frightened looking boy.  
  
"Oh sure. I'm Christina Weasley by the way." She said extending her hand. He Timidly shook it.  
  
"I'm Neville Longbottom. I know a Ron Weasley. Are you related?"  
  
"Yeah were cousins. Ok so where did you see your toad last?"  
  
"Umm. over there somewhere." He said pointing behind him.  
  
"Maybe he went into someone else's compartment." She went to a compartment nearest to where Neville had pointed. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Whadayawant!" came a harsh voice from inside. She opened the door and stepped inside with Neville following her slowly, he stopped and just stood outside the compartment right behind Christina.  
  
"Hi I'm sorry to bother you I'm looking for my friends toad he seems to have misplaced it." She said smiling friendly. In front of her sat one very tall boy with spiky brown hair. Next to him on both sides sat two other fairly large boys.  
  
"Who is you?" said the boy sitting on the left.  
  
"Excuse Goyle's Rudeness." Said the tall boy as he stood up and glared at Goyle. He then introduced himself "My name is Blaise Zabini." He said Extending his hand she shook it.  
  
"Christina. You wouldn't happen to have seen a toad anywhere?"  
  
"Does Christina have a last name?"  
  
"Yes Christina does," She replied starting to get annoyed. "but right now she is trying to find her friend's toad, she is also sick of referring to her self in 3rd person. So have you seen a toad or not?"  
  
"You're funny. Yes, actually a toad hopped in not too long ago." He turned too the other boy. "Where did you put it Crabbe?"  
  
Crabbe wrinkled his nose in a very unflattering way. "Where did I put what?"  
  
"The toad you idiot." Blaise snapped at him and startled Christina.  
  
"But I thought you said we were going to throw it out the window." Crabbe started but was interrupted by Blaise  
  
"Never mind what I said just give it to me now." He spat. Crabbe handed him the toad and he held it firmly in his hands.  
  
"Thank you." Christina said reaching to take it but Blaise moved it slightly away from her.  
  
"I'll see you later." he said in what he must of thought was a very gentlemanly voice.  
  
"I suppose." Christina said taking the toad. "Well thank you. Goodbye." Neville moved out of the way as she stepped out and closed the compartment door. "Here you go Neville." She said wiping her hands on her skirt.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Sorry could I ask another favour." Christina was getting a little worried, wondering what she had to do now.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Could you show me where Ron's compartment is? If you know where it is of course."  
  
"Oh ok follow me." They were walking towards Ron's compartment when they saw Oliver come out of a compartment looking thoroughly gobsmacked.  
  
"Hey Christina." He called.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I'm trying to find Ron's Compartment and so far I've been in two compartments each time I was bombarded with questions about why I was back, so could you just show me the way."  
  
"Sure." She said laughing "right this way." She walked past Oliver and he and Neville followed. A few compartments down and she opened one of the doors. Showing Ron and Harry still playing exploding snap.  
  
"Looks like you didn't find Hermione." Ron said as he saw the two new arrivals.  
  
"Oh yeah. I was sort of sidetracked." She said as she remembered why she had left in the first place. So they carried on talking while Christina started reading Hogwarts: A History which had been recommended by Hermione.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask," Oliver said "why are you coming to Hogwarts this year?"  
  
"Well I was recommended by my tutor to Dumbledore for my ability to do some wandless magic and when your tutored you don't have much chance to make any friends. So I begged my mom to let me come."  
  
"Wandless magic?"  
  
"Yeah but only small spells. Nothing amazing. Only stuff like moving small objects, extinguishing small flames and mending ripped pillow cases." She said smiling.  
  
"Why didn't the Ministry pick up that you had used magic over at the Burrow?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh dad put a charm." Ron answered. "So that they wouldn't be able to, seeing how much trouble Fred and George cause and probably cause there is always a lot of magic happening at the burrow anyway. It wouldn't be able to pickup such tiny spells."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile in the prefects compartment*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe they made a mudblood a prefect. What is this world coming to?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said as she sat down. "I can't believe they made an arrogant, spoiled brat like yourself a prefect." This bickering carried on for quite a while. There were eight new prefects this year. Two from every house. The other Griffindor prefect was Dean Thomas. For Hufflepuff it was Justin Finch- Fletchley and Hannah Abbot who Hermione thought would be good prefects. For Ravenclaw it was a girl called Lisa Turpin whom Hermione didn't know personally but knew her name and face, the other Ravenclaw prefect was a boy called Terry Boot. The Slytherin prefects were Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode. She understood why they had made Malfoy a prefect but why they had made Millicent one was beyond her, the girl was a female form of Goyle. Hermione couldn't believe she had to spend the entire ride in this stupid compartment but she decided to make the most of it and started a conversation with the Hufflepuffs. 


	5. Hogwarts at last

When the Hogwarts Express finally stopped it was already dark. Harry, Ron and Christina got off and made their way toward the horseless carriages when they heard a loud shout "Firs years this way, Firs years." The shout startled Christina and she turned toward the voice.  
  
"Who is that?" she asked amazed by the mans size.  
  
"Hagrid." Ron answered her question by greeting the man.  
  
"Ello Ron. Harry." He greeted in his usual friendly tone. "Who's yer new friend." He said smiling at Christina.  
  
"This is Christina." Ron answered as Christina shook hands with the giant man.  
  
"Nice ter meet ya." Hagrid said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Where's Hermione?" He asked as he looked around.  
  
"We're not sure. She's probably with the other prefects."  
  
"A prefect ey. I knew she had it in her."  
  
"We best be off Hagrid. See you at the feast."  
  
"See yer."  
  
As they walked off Christina asked, "How did he get so big?"  
  
"Oh he's half giant. Come on lets go get a carriage before they all fill up."  
  
They ran toward the carriages and got one to themselves. When they finally reached the castle Christina gasped at the castle's beauty. They went through the huge doors into the Entrance Hall and were greeted by a strange site. The entire Hall was crammed with students. Harry and Ron were walking in front and Christina was trailing behind them admiring the castle.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked to a student nearest to them.  
  
"Apparently there is some sort of meeting between the teachers going on in the Great Hall. It should have ended by now but I guess it must have run late" The girl then turned and walked toward another group of people.  
  
"A meeting about what?" Harry asked aloud to no one in particular.  
  
"Isn't it obvious. I would think you of all people should know." Came a very familiar drawl. Harry spun around to come face to face with his nemesis, Draco Malfoy "You are after all the boy-who-lived." He said in mock admiration.  
  
"What do you mean by.." Harry was cut off mid sentence by Christina.  
  
"Hi Draco."  
  
"Chris?!" he said. All traces of dislike were wiped off his face and one of disbelief and happiness replaced it.  
  
Christina pushed past Harry and Ron and hugged the blonde boy tightly the boy hugging back.  
  
"I've missed you Draco."  
  
"I missed u too Chris."  
  
After Harry and Ron's shock had worn off Ron was the first to act. "Get your slimy paws off her Malfoy." He said pushing Malfoy, sending him falling to the ground.  
  
"Ron what are you..." Christina began to say but was stopped when Ron grabbed her face cupping it in both of his hands.  
  
"He's got you under Imperious doesn't he. Snap out of it." He was about to slap her through the face (not very hard, just hard enough to bring her back to 'senses') when Harry grabbed his hand. Ron realized he might have over reacted just a bit and blushed a bright red to match his hair. Draco had long since stood up to regain his dignity.  
  
"Ron what were you thinking?" Christina said pushing his shoulders. "You okay?" she then asked turning to Draco.  
  
"How do....Why.....huh?" Ron asked stuttering, at a loss for words.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Harry asked the question that Ron had been trying to ask.  
  
Before Christina had a chance to answer, a voice came from behind Harry. "Hello Harry."  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked as he spun around. Harry's old professor gave him a one armed hug.  
  
"How are you Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine and yourself?"  
  
"I'm doing well." Lupin's words were true. He definitely did look much better than the last time Harry had seen him. "Hello Ron." He said nodding to him. "I have a message for you, where is Hermione by the way."  
  
"With the other prefects."  
  
"Oh well I guess you should just pass the message along then. Dumbledore wants to see you Ron, Hermione and a girl called Christina in the Great Hall right now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Would you mind helping me find the girl?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Oh this is Christina." Ron said turning to Christina who after saying goodbye to Draco, telling him she would see him in the Great Hall, walked forward. At the sight of the girl Lupin's eyes bulged slightly and he seemed taken completely by surprise. He shook off the surprise and extended his hand and the girl shook it.  
  
"I'm professor Lupin."  
  
"I'm Christina."  
  
"Nice meeting you. You three had better go quickly. The feast cannot begin before Dumbledore has seen you."  
  
They rushed through the crowds of students and slipped through the doors to the Great Hall. When they entered they saw Dumbledore and McGonagall obviously waiting for them.  
  
"Ah Harry. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to make our meeting a short one." He said in an apologetic tone. "Christina" he said turning to the girl. "you are going to have to keep the fact that you're in anyway related to Ron a secret."  
  
"What? Why?" she asked and then she realized the rudeness in her voice. "I'm sorry Sir but I don't understand why would we need to keep my relation to Ron a secret?"  
  
"Those reasons I will give to you at a later stage." He said with a voice that made Christina immediately put all her trust in him. She liked this man. He made her feel secure.  
  
"Won't my surname be a bit of a giveaway?" she asked  
  
"You wont be using the name Weasley but rather your original name." This time McGonagall answered.  
  
"No please. I can't use my last name!"  
  
"Well then we will make one up for you" McGonagall said understanding the girls situation. "How about Johnson?"  
  
"Christina Johnson? Sure. Sounds good to me." She said turning to Dumbledore. "Oh wait I've told Neville that I'm Ron's cousin. So, he knows as well."  
  
"That is a small problem. A simple memory modification will do the trick." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I have already told the rest of the Weasleys about it. That is all. You can go find yourselves seats at the Griffindor table." He said to Ron and Harry. "Christina you need to go with McGonagall to be sorted into your house."  
  
A few minutes later, the entire hall was filled with hungry students anticipating the feast. At the Head Table Oliver Wood was sitting in the chair that Madame Hooch would normally have sat in. Lupin was also at the head table with a great big shaggy dog sitting on the floor at his side. The first year students that had to be sorted were all standing in between the two middle tables. The Sorting Hat was sitting on a three-legged stool in front of them. McGonagall started calling names and then the children would be sorted into the correct houses. When all the new first years had been sorted, McGonagall called Christina's name.  
  
"This is Christina Johnson. She will be joining the fifth year students."  
  
Christina was scared but didn't show it, she walked with an air of absolute confidence and self assurance. As she neared the Sorting Hat she hesitated and looked up at the staff table, Oliver winked at her in a reassuring way, many girls from all houses were now giving Christina sour looks because of this little friendly wink. She walked forward and put the hat on.  
  
"Ahh. Another Weasley." The hat said softly in her ears so that only she could hear. "This is a difficult decision. You are clever and cunning with a brave heart and a loyal soul." After about 30 seconds the hat finally decided.  
  
"SLYTHE.....GRIFFINDOR." The Slytherins had started cheering but stopped as soon as they heard the final decision. Now the Griffindors were cheering. Christina removed the hat and hopped off the stool with what should have been a radiant smile but instead was a confused and rather startled look on her face.  
  
She sat down between Harry and Ron as many of her fellow fifth years introduced themselves. Her mind was spinning now and she was glad when Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence. The black dog that was sitting with Lupin had sat upright and was staring at Dumbledore, rapt with attention. Christina found this rather odd but dismissed it. After all she was a witch and sort of accustomed to weird and strange things.  
  
"Welcome back Everyone. Before I start the usual beginning of year announcements I would like to ask you all to raise your glasses to someone we have lost. At the end we lost a friend, a son and one of the greatest prefects Hogwarts has ever seen. I would like to make a toast to Cedric Diggory." Almost everyone in the hall raised their glasses and some even started to cry softly. Christina raised her glass not completely understanding why. Then Dumbledore carried on.  
  
"I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, still very forbidden." Christina could have sworn that Dumbledore had looked straight at Harry.  
  
"You will all have two days in which to get organized for school and on Monday you will start your classes again. Another thing I would like to introduce to you the new flying instructor, whom most of you know from last year, Mr Oliver Wood."  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Oliver to stand up and he did, blushing furiously as the Great Hall filled with applause. Christina couldn't help noticing all the girls in the great Hall watching Oliver with very dreamy looks in their eyes.  
  
"I would also like to welcome back our new Defence against the dark arts professor, Mr Remus Lupin." Once again the hall filled with applause since he had been one of the better Defence against the dark arts professors.  
  
"Now I will stop talking because I can know you are all anticipating the feast. I have only one last message, this year we will be starting duelling teams. You will participate mush like in Quidditch and there will be a house cup awarded at the end of the year. This activity will only be allowed to students in fifth year or above. Now let the feast begin." Dumbledore waved his hands and the large tables filled with food and the hungry students began filling their plates.  
  
When the feast was over Christina followed the Trio to the Griffindor Common room. As they were walking Christina saw Draco and went over to him wanting to say that she was sorry for the way Ron had behaved. When she had finally found her way over to him she touched his arm and he looked back when he saw who it was he just turned his head back and pretended he hadn't seen her.  
  
"Draco. Wait up." She called.  
  
"What do you want Griffindor?" he asked as he spun around, now flanked on each side by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"You know her Draco?" came Blaise's voice from behind Draco.  
  
"Of course not. Why would I mingle with a Griffindor?" he said as he looked at Christina with disgust.  
  
"Fine." With that Christina walked away with clenched fists, she was on the verge of tears but she managed to hold them in.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron who had seen the whole thing just walked after her, Ron very nearly going back to give Draco a piece of his mind.  
  
"Hey Chris? You ok?" Ron asked walking behind her.  
  
"I'm fine." She said bluntly.  
  
"Don't you want to follow us?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." came her reply.  
  
"Do you know the way?"  
  
Christina hesitated and stopped, she then turned around to face Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Maybe I should follow you."  
  
She then walked after them and when they found the common room they went in. most of the common room was filled with Griffindors having a little beginning of the year celebration.  
  
"Where is my room?" Christina asked Hermione.  
  
"This way." Harry and Ron had left the two girls and were now chatting to Neville and Dean. So Hermione led the way to their room. Fred and George saw that Christina was leaving so they went over to her.  
  
"Hey Chris you're not going upstairs already?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm tired." Christina lied.  
  
"Oh come on have some fun." George took her arm and attempted to pull her towards the party but Christina jerked away and walked toward the stairs again. George persisted but Hermione gave him a look that said lay-off-or- I'll curse-you and he gave up.  
  
Hermione showed Christina where their room was and Christina was amazed to see all their things were already there.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to get changed and go to bed." Christina said yawning.  
  
"Ok before you do though can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well how do you and Draco know each other?"  
  
"Can I tell you tomorrow. I'm really tired and need a good nights sleep."  
  
"ok sure. Good night Chris."  
  
Christina smiled at Hermione using her nickname and felt happy that she already had one good friend.  
  
"Good night Hermione." 


	6. Secrets Revealed

(A/N) I don't own harry potter.  
  
Draco was lying in bed for almost an hour thinking about what a jerk he had been to Chris. He couldn't believe what he had said. How could he have acted like that to her? She was one of his best friends, what was he saying one of his best for? She was his best friend. She was his friend, not for what he had but for who he was. This is more than he could say for anyone else who called him their friend. He finally fell asleep, but his dreams were filled with visions of the hurt expression on Christina's face, the tears of pain in her eyes. He knew he must have embarrassed her. He felt terrible. He decided, in the morning, he would send her a note to meet him somewhere so that he could apologize.  
  
Christina woke up early the next morning fully expecting to see her old room with its soft blue carpet and tall windows, but instead she saw the bright red canopy of her bed and remembered where she was. A thought crossed her mind, her canopy could just as easily be green right now. She still didn't understand why the hat had changed its decision. While she was pondering this she heard a light tapping at the window. She turned her head to see Draco's eagle owl, Diego, at the window. She had forgotten how magnificent he was, his soft black and white feathers were shining in the early morning sun. She softly got up, not wanting to disturb any of her roommates, and opened the window. The bird flew in and landed on her bed. She put her fingers to her lips showing him to keep quiet. She stroked his silky head and he chirped appreciatively. This scene was looking completely familiar. She remembered when Draco and she were younger and they'd send each other secret messages....why was she thinking about him? Honestly after the way he had acted last night she shouldn't even have let Diego in. She guessed she had just wanted to see his familiar face. She had been completely lost in thought and was startled when Diego nipped her finger. She stroked his back and took the note from him, she unfolded it and read it. It was written in Draco's perfect handwriting.  
  
Dear Chris  
  
I'm so sorry about the way I acted. Please meet me in the astrology tower at lunch. I need to talk to you. Yours sincerely, your friend Draco. (I hope you still think of me as one.)  
  
She folded the note and put it in the drawer of her bedside cabinet. Why should she do anything he asked of her? No she would not meet him. She went to take a shower and then to get ready for class. She was one of the first people awake and ready to go down to breakfast. She didn't feel like going alone in case she ran into Draco so she waited in the common room until Hermione came down. When she finally did, they went down to breakfast together. The great hall was already packed with hungry students anticipating the new school year. Christina was too nervous to really eat much. She picked at her scrambled eggs and took a few bites of toast. As she was reaching for some pumpkin juice, her eyes met a pair of steely grey ones. She saw Draco sitting across the hall and there was a pleading look in his eyes, her heart melted and she knew she had to meet him at lunch. She smiled a small encouraging smile at him and he smiled back. Ginny noticed this and gave Chris a questioning look.  
  
The morning classes went well and she was enjoying most of them. So far she had been to charms, herbology and care of magical creatures. Now it was time for lunch and she needed to get away from Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh, it looks like I forgot my potions book upstairs. I'll run and go get it quick." She said as they were nearing the great hall.  
  
"Ok, we'll save you a seat Chris." Said Ron, not looking the least bit suspicious.  
  
She ran up the stairs and made her way up to the astrology tower. She opened the door slowly and saw that no one was inside. She closed the door and waited for Draco. Staring around the room she noticed a window and gazed out of it. She gasped at the view. It was stunning. You could see the entire school from up here. She leaned forward a bit and the wind blew her hair. It was so beautiful.  
  
Draco had crept silently into the astrology tower and saw that Christina was already there. She was looking out of the window. He slowly walked up to her and said "Hi Chris." She must have been startled because she almost jumped when she heard him.  
  
"Hello Draco." She said without smiling.  
  
Suddenly Draco had nothing to say, he just stood there and stared at her.  
  
"Well?" she said impatiently as she folded her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said not daring to look her in the face.  
  
"Sorry for what exactly?"  
  
"For embarrassing you." When he said that her face fell and her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"You think I care about you embarrassing me!" she shouted. "That's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because of what you said, not upset because of who heard it. I don't understand you, doesn't our friendship mean anything to you. So now suddenly that I'm in Gryffindor we can't be friends."  
  
"You don't understand what it's like. I'm a Slytherin now. It's a whole new game."  
  
"Draco I was your friend long before you became a Slytherin and you know that."  
  
"I know you are, but...... it's different here...My father would be outraged."  
  
"But you don't want to be like him right?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then I don't see the problem. Just walk out there and be who you want to be."  
  
"I can't. They....they would lose respect for me."  
  
"So earning respect is more important than being a true friend?"  
  
Draco couldn't tell her the real reason. She would be scared. She probably would never even speak to him again, but he decided he had too. It was the only way she would understand.  
  
"Look if my father found out he would probably kill you." he said softly. She bit her lip and stared at the ground. Draco was afraid at any moment she would run away. They stood in silence for a few seconds then she said really softly "Well then... That's a risk were going to have to take and I know in my heart you are nothing like your father and you never will be." Draco looked slowly at her and she was staring at him. It suddenly hit him, she knew the real Draco better than anyone, maybe even better than he knew himself. She had been there most of the times he had cried, holding his hand. She had always been there for him.  
  
"You know those times we'd hide in the attic, when your father was in a bad mood, well one time you said something I'll never forget. You....you swore to yourself you wouldn't grow up to be like him. You swore you would change and be a good person. I know we were only about 10 or 11 but I know that you had meant it. Please, please keep that promise." She said and she started to cry, the tears running down her face. "keep that promise for me."  
  
Draco walked over to her and hugged her tight. She just stood there crying into his chest. "Don't worry Chris, I'll never break that promise." He said and he meant it. It really touched him that she remembered that promise.  
  
"Look let's just lie low for awhile ok, let me work something out." he said  
  
"Ok." She said rubbing away the tears.  
  
They walked down to the great hall, talking about 'old times' and Christina was glad to see him smiling again. When they got to the entrance of the great hall he said "You go in first, and I'll go in a few minutes later."  
  
"Ok." Before she opened the door he grabbed her hand and said  
  
"I know this secret friendship thing isn't great but at least you're safe this way."  
  
"Don't worry" she smiled encouragingly at him, squeezed his hand and walked into the great hall. She walked up to where Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting.  
  
"Hey you guys." she said as she took a seat across from Ron.  
  
"Hey Chris. Did you find the book?"  
  
"What book?" she asked dumbly, and suddenly remembered. Potions book! "Oh! right Potions book, yeah I found it."  
  
"Good because Snape would have killed you if u hadn't. Guess what we have Potions with the Slytherins again this year." Hermione said. Chris couldn't help but feel slightly happy about it and didn't even realize that she was smiling.  
  
"Chris, why are you smiling?" Ron asked staring at her. "There is nothing to smile about. It's potions, the worst class in the world with Snape the most hypocritical person in the world. I hate the way he treats Malfoy...."  
  
"Draco" she corrected. All three of them stared at Christina like she was insane.  
  
"What do you mean Draco?" she realized she had made a huge mistake. Ok quick Chris think of a good cover.  
  
"Well... I mean his name is...is Draco...not Malfoy. It just seems weird to call him by his last name."  
  
"There are lots of things I'd like to call him. Especially after the way he treated you last night." Ron said, punching his hand.  
  
"How do you two even know each other?" Harry asked.  
  
"I used to live in the same street as him, next door to him."  
  
"I didn't know they had streets in hell." Ron muttered and she just glared at him. They finished lunch almost in complete silence.  
  
Potions Class  
  
"Welcome to another year of potions. This year will be very stressful. I want everyone to work at their best although I only expect half of you to actually achieve work that I deem standard." Snape droned on in his monotonous tone. Not sounding the slightest bit interested in his own lesson. "This year I will put you in partners and you will stay with those partners the rest of the year. Potter and Parkinson, Weasley and Crabbe, Granger and Goyle, Lonbottom and Zabini...." He went on then he called Draco's name. "Malfoy and Johnson." Johnson? Who was Johnson? He turned and saw Chrstina coming toward him trying not to smile.  
  
"I thought your last name was Weasley." he asked softly.  
  
"It is. But Dumbledore wanted me to change it." She answered. He gave her a questioning look and she said "Don't ask." he nodded and started working on the potion.  
  
Christina was so glad that she got to work with Draco. They were talking and having a lot of fun. Now and then pretending to argue or glare at each other. But this would just result in some badly contained fits of laughter. She could see all the other groups were arguing or not speaking at all. She wondered why Professor Snape had put people who obviously hated each other in pairs, she didn't know that Snape was hell bent making the lives of students as miserable as possible.  
  
When potions was over they went to DADA. Which they also had with the slytherins. She noticed for the first time that most of their classes were shared with the slytherins. They had Potions, Care of Magical creatures, DADA, charms, divination and transfiguration with them.  
  
In DADA they were practising duelling.  
  
"Ok, today we are going to be doing a few duels between you guys." Lupin announced. He cleared the room of all the desks and chairs and cast a spell that formed a huge dome shape in the middle of the room. "Now I want Zabini and Johnson in the middle. I want a clean duel." Christina didn't realize he had called her until Harry elbowed he rlightly in the ribs, whispering "that's you remember." She stepped forward toward Professor Lupin. "Christina, you have duelled before?"  
  
"Yes sir." She said uncertainly.  
  
Christina and Blaise stepped through the dome and stood opposite each other. Christina noticed that Lupin's dog sat up to watch.  
  
"So Christina we meet again. Just try to keep up with me." He said.  
  
"Oh my aren't we cocky."  
  
"Ok bow." Lupin shouted. "DUEL!!"  
  
Then it happened so quickly. A bright blue flash shot out of Christina's wand, almost even before she shouted Flipendo, and sent Blaise flying against the side of the dome. He stood up and looked furious.  
  
"Try to keep up Blaise." She called.  
  
"Aqual'eau" he shouted, a blast of water came rushing at her and she screamed "Impervius" and a protective screen formed in front of her, like a sheet of glass. Blaise now looked angry. The dog meanwhile seemed extremely afraid for the girl. It let out a whimperish sort of howl as he did it something happened to Christina and she spun around and said "Dad?" turning her back on Blaise. He copied the spell that Christina has used earlier "Flipendo!!" he shouted. Christina wasn't watching and the spell hit her hard in the back sending her straight into the side of the dome. She slumped down into a crumpled heap. Draco was right by the dome, he was already making a silent vow to break Blaise's nose next chance he got. Blaise advanced to take her wand from her. When he came within a meter of her she sat straight up and shouted "Nox" and the dome went dark, nothing could be seen in it. Next they heard Christina shout "Expelliarmus, Lumos." There was a flash of green light and then suddenly there was light in the dome again. There she was. Standing with Blaise's wand in her hand. A triumphant smile on her face. There were loud cheers coming from all the Gryffindors. Christina bowed and walked out of the dome. Wondering what had caused her to turn around and yell, of all things, Dad. She was congratulated by Lupin. "That was amazing Christina. You are an excellent dueller."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Just then Justin walked in and looked quite distressed. "Sorry to disturb your class Professor Lupin but Dumbledore needs to see Christina Johnson immediately."  
  
"Ok Christina, you are dismissed."  
  
Christina hurried out of the class and followed Justin. He led her to the entrance of Dumbledore's office and said the password "Hershey's"  
  
"Ok he is expecting you."  
  
"Thank you." She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. "Come in." She went in and saw Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Miss Johnson please take a seat." She sat down and waited for him to continue. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your mother... she was in an accident. I'm afraid she passed away an hour ago." Christina gasped and started stuttering through her tears. "Wait...what happened....no she can't be.... dead."  
  
"I really am so sorry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"May I please leave?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I'm afraid not. There are important matters I need to discuss with you."  
  
"Yes sir." She whispered. Dumbledore's heart went out to the girl. She was being so brave.  
  
"This is a long story, and is well probably going to alter your life forever." He had sat down in his chair facing Christina. His eyes were full of sympathy. "Minerva will you please fetch Remus and Padfoot? Please tell them about Elise's death."  
  
"Yes Albus." McGonagall left the room and Dumbledore started.  
  
"When your mother learned that your father was imprisoned and that she was going to have to raise you alone she came to me. You were about a year old. Many times before had she sought my advice. This time it was about what to do with you. She was convinced that she wouldn't be able to raise you alone. She had even thought of abandoning you, but I talked her out of it. We discussed who your God parents should be and we agreed on one person. Seeing as how children only go to their god parents when both their biological parents are deceased or unable to take them in you will not be living with your God father. Your mother made me promise to make sure you were well looked after. That is a promise I'm determined to fulfil." Dumbledore shifted in his seat. "Now about your parentage, your father was a great wizard. He came from a strong line of Pureblood wizard and witches. His greatest ancestor is Godric Griffindor. You are the heir of Griffindor. Now the reason the hat wanted to put you in slytherin, as I'm sure you're wondering, is because of your family. I'm sure you are unaware of the fact that none of Godric's relatives were in Griffindor, except for your father. He was pretty much an outcast. Most of your family were normally put in Slytherin for reasons beyond me."  
  
Christina looked at the wise man in a very confused manner. He seemed to be telling her random information, none of it fit together.  
  
"I see you are confused. Let me recite something to you which might clear some of the confusion." He said looking straight into her face.  
  
"Fifteen years from now  
Together must come,  
Together will come  
Fire and Ice,  
The snake and the cat.  
The heir of The great Slytherin  
And The heir of The great Griffindor.  
Two unlikely allies  
To fight in a war  
To end all wars."  
  
"But wait. I thought you said I was the heir of Griffindor."  
  
"You are and you are the one talked about in that prophecy and the heir of Slytherin is Draco."  
  
Christina was at a loss for words. She couldn't breathe. "What do you mean war? You surely don't mean an actual physical battle? Do you?...I can't fight...... you have the wrong girl." She was rambling but was interrupted by the door opening. In walked McGonagall, Professor Lupin and his dog, all wearing very grim expressions.  
  
"Christina what I'm about to show you will shock you and I have to ask you to remain calm. Padfoot, show yourself." The dog looked hesitant for a moment but then changed into none other than Sirius Black. Before anyone could react Christina was at her feet, her wand pointed at his heart.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down kid." Sirius said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Dumbledore tell her to lay off."  
  
Dumbledore was about to reply but Christina spoke first. "You don't know who I am do you? You have no idea."  
  
"No I'm afraid I don't." Sirius looked timidly at Dumbledore as if to say help.  
  
"Christina I have to ask you to put down your wand." Lupin said. Christina lowered her wand and Sirius relaxed.  
  
"Do you know who this man is?" She asked Lupin.  
  
"Sirius Black but he isn't the murderer you think he is Christina. He was framed. He is innocent. Please sit down and let Dumbledore explain."  
  
"That's not what I meant." She said as her eyes filled with tears. "Mr Black you really have no idea who I am do you?" now she was crying the tears were running down her face.  
  
"Dumbledore what is going on?" Sirius asked once again. He was now backed up against a bookshelf not really knowing what was going on.  
  
"I will explain if you all sit down."  
  
"You know? You know who he is? Who have known where he was all this time but not once decided to tell me?" Christina had now turned to Dumbledore and had slammed her fists down on his desk. "You could have written a letter to her. To my mother. Telling her he was okay." While she was looking at Dumbledore Lupin went up behind her and took her wand. She didn't struggle she sat back down in the chair and cried into her hands.  
  
"Sirius please sit down." Sirius looked apprehensively at the chair as if it would bite him but sat down anyway. "This will be emotionally painful for all of you." At this moment Dumbledore realized McGonagall's presence. "Could you please leave us four alone?" She left without another word. "Now Sirius before you were sentenced to Azkaban you were engaged correct?" Sirius swallowed and nodded. Christina had stopped crying and was focusing all her attention on Sirius.  
  
"Elise Weasley? That was her name correct?" Once again he nodded and Christian choked back tears.  
  
"I'm very sorry about her death."  
  
"Dumbledore" Sirius spat, loosing his cool. "What has this got to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything so give me a chance Sirius." Dumbledore said calmly, not at all affected by Sirius' tone. He turned to Christina. "Christina would you please recite your full name."  
  
Christina swallowed and started uncertainly. "Christina Elise......"  
  
"Go on. He needs to know." Dumbledore said reassuringly and now Sirius was staring at her.  
  
This time she started more confidently "Christina Elise Weasley Black." There was a sharp intake of breathe from Sirius and Christina stared at the floor.  
  
"You're-you're my daughter." Sirius jumped up and pulled Christina into a big hug. "I thought I would never find you." He kissed her forehead and she was crying tears of happiness into his chest. They stood like that for a few minutes, every now and then Sirius would pull back, look at her and then hug her again. Lupin discreetly wiped tears away from his eyes, and even Dumbledore's eyes were slightly red and watery. After a while Christina pulled away, wiped her eyes on her sleeve and asked the question that everyone in the room had been dreading. "When is the funeral?" she said it in a monotonous tone, with a blank face. She had gone from grieving to absolute happiness. But as she was standing in the arms of a man she had been searching for all her life she realized that she had lost her mother but found her father. She had never experienced mixed emotions like this before. What was she supposed to be feeling? Happiness? Sadness? Both? Everyone in the room was now staring at the floor. She started backing towards the door, and without a second glance, she ran out of the door. Sirius had started to go after her but Lupin held him back.  
  
"Sirius, let me remind you that you are the most wanted criminal in all of England. Running through the halls of Hogwarts would not be clever. And besides she's been through a lot. Give her some time to think." He squeezed Sirius' shoulder reassuringly. Sirius slouched back into his seat.  
  
"Dumbledore I would like to stay here at Hogwarts." This wasn't a question. He wasn't looking for an answer, he was making a statement. Letting Dumbledore know that he would be staying."  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't want it any other way. I will have a room set away for you on the forbidden corridor. That way you will not be bothered."  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore." With that he changed back into a shaggy black dog and followed Lupin out of the room.  
  
She was confused, scared and guilty. Christina ran and ran. Not even looking where she was going. As she turned a corner she didn't see someone walking in her direction. It was Oliver. He had seen her just as she rounded the corner and had grabbed her.  
  
"Hey. Chris what happened?" he asked as he noticed her tear stained face.  
  
"I-I-need to go. Let me go please." She tried pulling away but his grip on her arm was strong.  
  
"Tell me what happened." He said more forcefully. He looked at her with his chocolate brown eyes, full of concern.  
  
"My...my mom...she died." Christina's legs just gave way and she was sitting on the floor. Oliver leaned down and sat next to her. She started to cry into her hands. "But-but-my dad came back." And she broke down and cried again.  
  
Oliver put his arms around her and hugged her. "Shhh. It's ok." She liked the warmth of his arms and she melted into his embrace and cried.  
  
She kept crying for a while and then he walked her back to her room.  
  
Draco meanwhile was wondering what had happened to Christina. He hadn't seen her since DADA. He started looking around for her. He rounded a corner and saw Blaise walking towards him. He was still furious about the curse he used on Christina but he knew he couldn't act on it.  
  
"Hey Draco, buddy." He said as he slapped Draco's back. "A letter came from your father." Draco's body went cold.  
  
"Thank you Blaise." And he walked off to his room. As he walked in, he saw the letter lying on his bed. There it was. Like a beacon of danger. Draco had a good mind to throw it in the fire. Draco scanned it quickly and gasped, dropping the letter to the floor. He had to talk to Christina. He scrawled a note on a scrap piece of paper asking her to meet him at the edge of the forbidden forest at midnight. He sent it to her with his owl Diego.  
  



	7. Meetings

Disclaimer: Don't own harry potter or anything to do with it.

A/N: In my story I have power to change what I want to change, so in my story Nerissa and Sirius are in no way related. This might seem meaningless now but it will play a part later in the story.

Draco stared out of the window, he couldn't believe it was going to happen so soon. He picked the letter up and scanned it again.

Dear Draco

You are to become a Death Eater. I never imagined the day to come so soon, but because the war will be starting soon the Master needs more men. I am proud of you. You are turning out to be the son I wanted you to be. The ceremony will be held at the same time as your next Hogsmeade trip. I will meet you behind the Leaky Cauldron. A warning to you now Draco: The Dark Lord does not take well to humour, keep your smart comments to yourself and do not disappoint me.

Your Father

Lucius Malfoy

Draco crumpled the paper in anger and threw it into the fire, destroying the evidence. Now he had nothing to do but wait for the hours to pass by until midnight came and he could finally talk to Chris.

Chris was meanwhile unaware of the trouble that Draco was in. She was lying on her bed staring at her canopy. The tears had stopped coming but the pain remained the same. She missed her mother so much, but then she would think about her father returning and then she would feel relieved. The relief would then turn to guilt at the thought of her mother. And so continued this cycle of thought. She didn't know who to turn to. Who could she truly talk to? No one she concluded. Who would believe that her father was the infamous Sirius Black? And if they did believe her she would be putting her father in danger. Life was to confusing at this point so she stopped wondering what to do and just lay there. Her head was pounding from thinking and crying. For the second time that day there was a light tapping at the window. Chris massaged her temples as she sat up to let Diego in again. The owl landed on her bed, dropped the letter and soared out the window. Chris read the letter and scribbled down on the same piece of parchment that she would meet Draco at midnight. Now however she had to go talk to her father. She walked down to Dumbledore's office, said the password and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Dumbledore's friendly voice. Christina walked into the room.

"I'm sorry to bother you headmaster but I was wondering where I could find my father." She said as she looked at the ground.

"Aaah yes. He is on the Forbidden Corridor. His Chambers are behind the statue of gargoyle with three horns. The password is 'Pedigree'." He smiled his encouraging smile and then asked "Is that all Christina?"

"Yes thank you Sir." With that she walked to the Forbidden Corridor. She found the Gargoyle with three horns and then carefully looked around before saying the password.

"Pedigree." She said. The gargoyle slid out of the way to reveal a long dark passageway, lit only by a few torches along the walls. Christina started walking and when she finally came to a door she hesitated before knocking.

"Come in." The voice of her father sounded through the door and she slowly opened it. The sight that she saw shocked her. There sitting in her father's living room, on chairs opposite him were none other than Harry, Hermione and Ron. They looked just as shocked to see her as she was to see them. Sirius had got up and walked to Christina. He moved awkwardly as though he wasn't sure what to do. He then hugged her, thinking it was the right thing to do.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned fatherly voice as he led her to a sofa.

"I'm coping." She said softly as she sat down.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked when he found his voice.

"I could ask you the same question." She said flatly. "How do you know them?"

"I think a long good explanation is in order." Lupin said as he came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"I think you are right Remus." Sirius said, looking tiredly at his old friend. He shifted nervously in his seat. "Well you see.... Harry is my Godson....and Hermione and Ron helped me in their third year escape from the Dementors."

"Oh." She said softly. Her expression then changed from something of understanding to one of pain. "So all this time I have lived wondering where you were and you have been searching for your Godson, never mind your own daughter, or come to think of it your wife." Christina was now talking in a strangled whisper.

"Listen to me please...."

"No, You listen. For years I have heard about how you are unable to come to us, how you couldn't come back, but meanwhile you're out searching for your Godson! Not a single word to my mother. Your wife. She was a total wreck for the better part of my childhood. Just one letter telling her you were safe would have made her come to her senses. How could you do that to her. How could you do that to me." She said in a final whisper. Sirius was now staring at the floor. Harry, Hermione and Ron didn't even know what to be thinking. They were to confused. But Ron had some of it figured out. If her mother, being his aunt, was his wife then that made......

"That makes you my uncle." Ron said in an astounded voice.

"I....so...you....wait." Harry didn't even know where to begin.

"Sirius continue with the story." Lupin said.

"Christina is my daughter. I was married to your father's sister Ron."

"That's who!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. Then realizing his sudden outburst was slightly out of place he studied his hands looking extremely embarrassed.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time since Christina had entered the room.

"It's just that from the first time I met Christina I saw something in her, recognized something in her that reminded me of someone and I now realize she reminded me of Sirius." Sirius and Christina looked at each other and the trio studied them carefully. Christina and Sirius had many similarities but she didn't look very much like him. You would have to know Sirius extremely well to pick up the little things that Christina did which could be classified as Sirius-like. He and she both had more or less the same colour hair, Christina's fell to just past her shoulders and was slightly wavy whereas Sirius's was only about shoulder length and straight. They had the same eyes, a dark blue with so much depth and held the secrets of many painful nights. Sirius was tall and quite slim, Christina wasn't stick skinny she was curvy, in a good way and fairly tall.

"Carry on with your story Sirius." Harry said when he realized the awkward silence.

"As I was saying, Christina is my daughter. When I was imprisoned for supposedly killing Peter and betraying your parents Harry, the ministry suspected that Elise, my wife, was in on it. She wasn't however, she had to flee and she took Christina with her. They went to live in the English countryside. When I escaped, I was unable to track her down because she had a secret keeper. She was trying at all costs to keep Christina away from me, to keep her safe. The rest is somewhat unimportant. I went to live with Lupin, he brought me here and Dumbledore brought Christina and I back together" Sirius finished off and sighed heavily. He put his head in his hands as if he didn't have enough energy to hold it up without support.

"But wait, why don't I know about you being my uncle?" said Ron confusedly. "Why didn't my parents mention anything?"

"They didn't know." He said softly.

"Wait what?!" Ron questioned. "How did they not know?"

"Well your aunt, Elise, was sort of cast out of the family after....Let me tackle this from a different angle. You know the Malfoy's, correct?" Christina had started nodding but then realized the question had not been directed at her and abruptly stopped. Ron, however, only nodded. His ears slowly turning pink.

"Lupin I have a headache of atomic proportions. Continue the story while I find something to cure the throbbing pain." Sirius said as he left the room.

"Well do you know why the Malfoys hate the Weasleys? Well I'll tell you then. Your father, Ron came from one of the most respected, powerful and rich wizarding families in all of England." At this Ron's mouth dropped open and he looked quite fishlike. "Like the Malfoys however they had a reputation for dealing in 'black markets' as you could call it. They were reputed to be Death Eaters and when time came for Arthur and Elise to join their family as followers of the Dark Lord, they refused. So they were thrown out on the streets. However the family had somehow kept it from Arthur that Elise didn't want to join and visa versa in the hope that they would feel like black sheep and be obliged to return. The family thought that if Arthur and Elise joined together they would try to convince their younger brothers, Ryan and Steve to do the same. Their family just washed their hands off them and pretended they didn't exist. Elise never knew that Arthur was also kicked out otherwise they would have stayed in contact, looked out for each other. That's why the Malfoys hate the Weasleys, for betraying the Dark Lord."

"I also think it has something to do with Lucius' crush on Molly." Said Sirius returning into the room. A faltering smile playing on his lips. The events of the day were still playing in his mind.

"Lucius and my mom?" Ron said out loud while wrinkling his nose. "That's just wrong."

"Yes well that's about the entire story, isn't it Sirius?" Lupin asked looking around the room but Sirius wasn't listening. He was staring out the window, deep in thought. Lupin was about to say something but Sirius started talking. He was talking to no one in particular.

"I wish.....I just wish I had told Elise sooner. Told her I was innocent. I didn't want her to die with this image of me as a lying murderer." His fist slammed the window pane so hard that Christina was afraid the window might shatter. She got up and went to him. She was staring out at the lake, standing by his side she started talking.

"I'm sure she believed you were innocent. I know she did." The tears were now gradually finding their way into Christina's eyes. "She had told me ever since I was little about what you had done, what a cruel man you were and how I shouldn't think of you as my father." With each word Sirius seemed to wince in pain. "She put on a brave face in front of me but behind closed doors she cried often. She would pray and ask for you to come back or to forget you, she said she didn't want to love you as much as she did anymore, not if you weren't going to return to her." She looked up into her father's eyes. "I guess she thought that if she could convince me to forget about you, she could convince herself to forget. She loved you more than anything. I know that deep down she believed you were innocent. She realized you weren't coming back so she just tried to forget you. I know she loved you. Don't try to convince yourself otherwise. She loved you more that life itself." Christina was now almost only whispering. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the cold glass. Sirius looked pale and sick. When one solitary tear ran down his face he wiped it away slowly and stroked his daughters hair. He then pulled her into a hug. Lupin, Harry, Hermione and Ron just watched them, Hermione looked close to tears herself. Christina lifted her head and then she and Sirius seemed to realize the presence of everyone else. She returned to her seat wiping her eyes. Everyone sat in silence, sipping their tea for about five minutes then everyone said good night and returned to their common rooms.

Draco was pacing his room, waiting for midnight, watching the seconds tick by. It was eleven forty five, he decided it was best to start walking to the forest now.

He walked slowly down the darkened halls, listening for the slightest sounds. He made sure he stayed in the shadows. When he got outside the castle he quickly made his way toward the forest, all the while hoping his hooded robe would hide his platinum blonde hair.

Christina, Harry, Hermione and Ron all walked side by side to their common room. Nobody dared speak, they walked in silence, praying that no teachers or prefects caught them out of bed at this time of night. Christina was deep in thought; it was the first day of lessons and she had already had enough excitement to last a lifetime. They all entered the common room and fell down onto the couches.

"Chris," Ron said very softly. "Why didn't you tell us?" Christina looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Would you have believed me?" She said equally soft. Another awkward silence followed.

Hermione looked at her watch and then jumped up from her seat. "Oh my gosh! It's midnight already, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." With that she ran upstairs to her dormitory.

"Midnight.... Draco.... shoot." Christina muttered.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Um nothing. I need to....um...go for a walk." She ran out of the common room.

"That seem strange to you Harry?" Ron asked.

"I guess."

"Follow her?"

"I'll get my fathers cloak."

Christina had no problems getting out of the castle. She got to the grounds and after taking five steps on the soft grass rain started pouring from the inky blue sky.

"Just great." She muttered angrily to the wind running to get cover. She reached the forest and looked around for Draco. It seemed that he wasn't there yet. She moved so that she was standing slightly out of view from anyone looking out of the Hogwart's windows. She was, however, completely unaware that exiting the castle doors now, fully equipped with the Marauder's map, was Ron and Harry wanting to know why she had run out of the castle.

She was looking up at the castle thinking "So this is my new home." When suddenly someone grabbed her arm and then that same stranger put a hand over her mouth. The stranger then swung her around and she was face-to-face with Draco.

"Oh my, don't do that ever again." She said as she rested her forehead on his shoulder, chuckling slightly. "I nearly died of fright."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its oka..." She said but faltered when she saw the expression on his face. "Draco, what happened?" she asked plainly.

"A letter came from my father. I'm to be recruited as a Death Eater." He said it all in one breath, in an emotionless tone.

"What? No, you don't have to. I won't let you." She held onto the sleeve of his robe with both hands. He looked at her and smiled sadly. "You can't go, you just can't. You're not like them. You're different. Please don't. Please, please don't." She put her arms around his neck and continued pleading. Draco's arms went around her waist and he hugged back burying his head at the nape of her neck.

Harry and Ron meanwhile had come across the two friends, not really understanding the situation. Harry had to keep Ron from doing something drastic, like beating Draco to a pulp. "Don't! If she finds out we followed her she will kill us." He whispered this to Ron.

"But look at them." Harry had to admit it was suspicious but they had no right to do anything about it. It was Christina's business.

"It looks like they are about to return. We need to be back in the common room before she gets there." Harry whispered urgently. "Come on." He said as he pulled Ron and he grudgingly obeyed. They ran to the castle.

Draco broke the hug slowly and Christina looked up at him.

"Chris I have to do this." he was broken off when a bolt of lightning hit a nearby tree, setting its branches on fire.

"What? You don't have to do anything."

"Come on. someone is going to come put that out." He grabbed her arm and the ran back to the door.


	8. Fighting in the Common Room

Disclaimer: Don't own harry potter or anything to do with it.

Draco and Christina made it back to the castle. They stood around for a few seconds, not saying anything. Both of them were thinking hard about something to say to the other one. It was then that they realized someone was walking in their direction. Draco pushed Christina into a corner and covered her mouth with his hand. They were not very well hidden. They were only standing tightly against the corner and were hoping that the shadows would prevent anyone from seeing them. Christina pulled his hand away.

"This is stupid they are going to see us."

His only reply was. "Shh."

They stood in silence for awhile when and the person walked right past them, far too occupied with his own thoughts to see the two of them hiding. When they were sure that the person was gone they crept quietly from the shadows.

"Draco?"

"Hmm." He answered, distractedly.

"The secret friendship thing ends now ok?"

"What? No…"

"Yes. I'm not going on pretending that Lucius scares me."

"Chris it's a stupid idea."

"The best kind." She smiled at him, one of her reassuring smiles.

"Are you sure that there is no way of talking you out of this?"

"Absolutley."

Draco ran his hand through his hair, making him look like a confused child.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow. Bye."

They both walked to their common rooms. Christina was, however, unaware of who would be there waiting for her.

She softly opened the common room door, attempting to simply slip inside unnoticed. But unfortunately for her Ronald Weasley was there waiting for her.

"Where were you?" He said trying to control his temper. Harry meanwhile was just sitting on one of the sofas with his head in his hands as if he didn't want to see what would happen.

"I…had to go for…for…a walk."

"At midnight?"

"Well…why not? I have to go to bed now."

At this point Ron's temper got the better of him. "Malfoy!" His fists were balled at his sides. "Why were you with him?"

"Um…I…I…Wait a minute, you were spying on me?"

"I told you not to say anything." Came Harry's muffled reply.

"Well yes. You were acting very strange." Ron said ignoring Harry.

"That does not give you the right to follow me."

"Why were you with Malfoy?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Why were you with Malfoy?!" Ron said louder.

"He's a friend!"

"A friend? A friend? You can't be serious. He is a Slytherin. He is evil; he is going to become a Death Eater!"

"You don't know him! So don't you dare judge him."

"You can't be friends with him."

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my mother!" As soon as the words left her mouth Christina regretted them. She hadn't meant it. It was just a saying. She walked over to the sofa and slumped down next to Harry. "I can't believe I just said that." She breathed in and out slowly. "How could I say something like that?"

"Chris?" Ron said softly. "Are you okay?"

She swallowed painfully and nodded. Ron came over and sat on the sofa's arm rest. Harry stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry Chris. I shouldn't have followed you."

"_We _shouldn't have followed you." Harry interrupted. "And we are sorry."

"Yeah I have no right to tell you what to do."

"No…It's okay." She looked up at him through slightly sad eyes. "Thank you for looking out for me, both of you."

Ron put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Anytime Chris. But Draco Malfoy is bad news. I still don't understand why you are friends with him."

"I know you don't. But I've known him longer than I've known you, and you and I are pretty close."

"I don't understand, but what else is new? So if you're happy I guess I can't do anything."

"Thank you. Well I'm going to bed now." Christina stood up and made her way to the staircase. She turned to ask, "What do we have first tomorrow?"

"Divination."

"Oh should be interesting."

"Oh yes, you're gonna love it." Said Ron sarcastically.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Please r&r. I need to know what you think!!


	9. No one likes Malfoy

Disclaimer: Don't own harry potter or anything to do with it. Just own the plot and Christina

The next week went by without much happening; the funeral for Elise Weasley-Black was held on Thursday and Christina was excused from school. However when she came back she was distant and kept to herself. The rest of the Weasleys had been told about Elise and had also gone to the funeral. With everything that had happened Chris had forgotten about the prophesy. Christina had also not seen much of Draco recently and realized that he was avoiding her, quite childishly. She understood his concern, but while they were at Hogwarts Lucius could not do anything to them.

On Saturday it was time for the first Quidditch match of the year between Griffindor and Slytherin. Ron had become the team's keeper.

Christina was at a loss about who to cheer for knowing that either way she would make someone mad. Ron had just about read her mind and on Saturday morning at breakfast, asked her about it.

"So Chris, who will you be cheering for?"

"Griffindor I suppose," she said not sounding quite sure. "but if Slytherin wins I will congratulate Draco…"

"But they won't win," Harry interrupted, sounding confident.

"Let me finish. If Slytherin win I will congratulate him BUT if they lose I will still congratulate him on a good game."

"You are coming right?"

"Yes, of course I am. Where else would I be?"

"I dunno," Harry replied indifferently. "I was just checking. You'll get a chance to see me - US in action."

Harry started blushing furiously at his mistake and everyone noticed the scarlet shade of his cheeks, everyone except Christina.

There was an awkward silence and everyone sat, quietly enjoying breakfast. Christina was looking around the Great Hall for no reason when she saw Draco on the other side of the room. He saw her and acknowledged her presence with a nod. She smiled and continued eating breakfast. Hermione, who had been informed about the friendship of Draco and Christina, had noticed this and questioned her.

"If you and Draco are friends why do you never…um," Hermione searched for the right word.

"Hang out?" Harry helped.

"Yes. Why do you and Draco never hang out?"

"Oh," The question had caught Christina by surprise. "Well it's because…because…it's just complicated."

She was spared any further questioning by the arrival of Fred and George, who squeezed in next to her.

"So Chris ready for the first match of the year?" asked Fred.

"I suppose."

"It will be really cool to watch," Said George.

"Even though we haven't practiced this year I'm pretty sure we'll win…" said Fred confidently.

"Of course you will Fred," said Christina, simply humouring her cousin in order to avoid an argument. "Ok well. It is probably going to be cold on the pitch so I'm going to go upstairs and get ready." Chris said and walked off. Draco's eyes followed her as she walked out, unnoticed by her but the trio saw it. Draco noticed them watching him and looked down. About five seconds later he walked out of the hall as well.

"I do not trust him," said Ron, cracking his knuckles.

"Neither do I," Hermione agreed.

"You guys just leave them alone. It has nothing to do with us," said Harry. "Besides, Ron and I need to go get ready for the match." Harry and Ron went, leaving Hermione to finish her toast and then meet up with Ginny and Christina.

Draco reached Christina in the hall.

"So you're coming to the game?"

"Yes I am. By the way Harry, Ron and Hermione know about you. In fact that night you told me about…about what your father said they had followed us."

"They must be furious." Draco said smiling slightly and Christina just rolled her eyes then turned serious.

"Have you heard anything else from your father?"

"No."

There were a few seconds of silence then Christina said,

"Well I'll see you at the game." She pushed a lock of hair out of her face and Draco, noticing something, suddenly stepped forward and grabbed her arm, more forcefully than he had intended.

"Ow. Draco you're hurting me." She looked up at him and saw a deep rooted hatred burning in his eyes but she realized it wasn't for her.

"You still have it," He stated grimly.

"Have what?"

"The scar."

Automatically Christina's hand went up to her neck a little way behind her ear, along her hairline where she had an almost invisible scar. It could only really be seen by those who knew about it since it was so obscured by her hair.

"I'm so sorry." Draco said sadly, his face contorted in pain.

"It wasn't you who did it."

"Yes but you didn't deserve to have that done to you."

"Don't blame yourself for what he did."

The scar in question had been inflicted by Lucius himself. It had been late one evening and Draco and Christina had been about nine, or possibly even younger, and were playing Warlocks and Demons, the magical equivalent of Cowboys and Indians, in the living room. Lucius did not quite consent with Draco and Christina's friendship because of her mother's affinity for muggles. On that same night Lucius had come home after quite a few drinks, in fact the Fire Whiskey was probably pulsing through his veins. Upon hearing Lucius coming through the front door the two children hid behind a curtain that covered a little alcove of windows, thinking that the devil couldn't hurt them if he couldn't find them. But Lucius had come into the room in a drunken rage. Something had gone wrong at some meeting of the Dark Lord and he was furious. He knocked over tables and kicked chairs. At one point he flung open the curtains to find Draco and Christina huddled in fright. In a drunken rage he pulled Draco up by his shirt and flung him away from the window. Christina had gotten up to help and Lucius had put his hand on her tiny face and simply pushed her back. She stumbled and tripped then flailing she smashed against the window. It broke and Christina crumpled to the floor. Lucius, bored with the current scene, left and presumably passed out somewhere. Draco got up and tried waking Christina but she wouldn't budge. He knew she was in trouble when a dark red stain started spreading across the carpet. He called his mother who, despite accusations was a gentle soul, quickly helped Christina. Her healing spells were not first-class so the scar stayed and Christina had never told anyone about it, not even her mother. It was a secret shared by Draco, his mother and herself.

"I'm going to get him you know," Draco said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Christina replied timidly.

"I'm going to throw him in Azkaban. That way he can't ever hurt me or my mother," He said solemnly "Or you," He added as an afterthought.

Christina only smiled sadly. "Go and get ready for the game." Draco started to leave then turned quickly.

"Don't follow me after the game. I mean don't come up to me or anything." He said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Lucius will be there. He always comes to the first game we play. So please just stay away."

"That's not…" Christina started to protest but was silenced by the look on Draco's face. "I won't. But there is something really important I need to discuss with you," Christina said, remembering the prophesy.

"Ok. Bye." With that he sprinted to get ready.

Christina then ran to her dormitory to get her scarf and the raced to Sirius' rooms.

"Pedigree," the gargoyle moved aside and she entered the room. She saw no one when she entered but seconds later her father walked into the living room.

"Hey. You ready for the first game of the year," He said, happily though his smile was slightly forced.

"Yeah came to see if you were ready." Sirius' faced dropped.

"I'm not going."

"Why not."

"I'm one of the most wanted criminals in England among wizards and muggles. I cant very likely be seen walking onto the Quidditch pitch."

"I…I don't understand. Dumbledore himself told me you were innocent."

"I am but nobody else believes us. There's no proof that I didn't do it," he said angrily.

"Well come in your dog form then."

"Can't. There are People in the crowds who know I'm an animagnus."

"Which people," she said quickly.

"A Lucius Malfoy for one."

"God what part of my life has he not yet affected," Christina mused softly.

"What?" Asked Sirius watching his daughter strangly.

"Nothing. I'll come back after the game okay."

"Please do." Christina walked up to her father and hugged him. "Enjoy yourself."

Christina opened the door before asking, "Do you hate the Malfoys."

"Yes," came his blunt reply.

"Okay. See you later."

She left and walked quickly towards the pitch hoping that Ginny and Hermione had saved her a seat.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

(A/N: Please review people i need to know what you think.)


End file.
